


Самая тёмная часть меня

by spritekilljoy



Category: American Assassin (2017), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: — Кто ты?— Я — это ты, только сильнее.





	Самая тёмная часть меня

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована с моего аккаунта на Фикбуке. 
> 
> Дата написания: 7 августа 2017
> 
> Курсивом выделены воспоминания, связанные с Митчем.
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

Когда Томас узнал, что они всё ещё у Порока, то паника полностью охватила его. В голове крутилось лишь «бежать, бежать, нужно бежать». И они бежали. Им удалось выбраться, но за пределами «безопасного» места была буря. Ничего не было видно, песок попадал в глаза, а ветер буквально сносил с ног. Вдали виднелось здание, в котором, скорее всего, можно было спрятаться, переждать бурю. Но они не успели. Их поймали. На этот раз не было никаких «добро пожаловать» и «теперь вы в безопасности». Они у Порока, поэтому ни о какой безопасности и речи быть не могло. Порок говорил, что создаёт лекарство и делает всё во благо человечеству, но Томас им не верил.

Теперь их не отправили в комнату с мягкими кроватями, в душ или столовую. Это была хорошо защищённая комната без какой-либо мебели и голыми стенами. Они заключённые.  
Сидели на полу, то и дело смотря друг на друга. Только Минхо уткнулся взглядом в пол, позабыв об окружающем мире. Тереза сидела напротив Томаса и Ньюта, изучала потолок. Не разговаривали, каждый думал о своём. А Томас думал, что с ними будет дальше. Их убьют? Мало вероятно, они нужны им. Значит, будут ставить опыты?

Послышался щелчок замка, а затем дверь открылась. Все разом встали на ноги, смотря на появившегося мистера Дженсона. Тот в ответ смотрел на них, как на старых приятелей. И всем видом показывал, что выиграл. Это очень сильно раздражало Томаса, поэтому ему хотелось вмазать Дженсону прямо сейчас. Но он сдержался.

— Томас, — Дженсон рукой показал на выход, с вызовом смотря на парня. Тот переглянулся с Ньютом и Терезой, сжал кулаки.

— Я никуда не пойду, — твёрдо ответил, ещё сильнее нахмурившись.

— Я думаю, у тебя нет выбора, — ухмыльнулся, переведя взгляд на Ньюта, который смотрел на него, как на врага народа. Хотя так оно и было.

Томас сделал несколько шагов к выходу, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ньюта, Терезу и Минхо. Те кивали ему, мол, иди. Томас вышел в светлый коридор и наткнулся на множество охраны с оружием. Смотрел на каждого со злостью, пытался придумать план очередного побега. Но на этот раз им не дадут сбежать. Дженсон двинулся вперёд, жестом указав Томасу идти за ним.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — задал вопрос, но в ответ получил лишь молчание.

Было тихо, слышались лишь тяжёлые шаги солдат и собственное биение сердца.

— Где Арис? Уинстон? Где остальные? Куда вы их забрали? — снова вопросы, вновь молчание.

Терпение Томаса было на исходе, ещё немного и он точно врежет ему.  
Дженсон остановился у одной из многочисленных дверей. С неприятной ухмылкой смотрел на Томаса.

— Не беспокойся, с твоими друзьями всё в порядке, — наконец-то ответил на вопрос, но Томасу от его ответа легче не стало.

Эта ухмылка действовала парню на нервы. Он ещё с большей злостью смотрел на мужчину, стискивая челюсти. Дверь открылась без вмешательства Дженсона. Видимо, не стал брать с собой ключ-карту, чтобы Томас не смог каким-то образом её украсть. Они точно не смогут сбежать в очередной раз.

Томас вошёл в ту самую комнату, в которой рассказывал Дженсону, что знает о Пороке…  
Всё также: стол, два стула, тёмные стены и неприятная атмосфера.

— Садись, — приказал Дженсон, кивнув на стул.

Томас кинул на него очередной злой, даже полный ненависти взгляд. Сел, ожидал, что мужчина сядет напротив него, но тот вышел из помещения, всё ещё ухмыляясь непонятно чему. Парень порядком озадачился. Значит, теперь с ним не будет разговаривать Дженсон. Тогда кто? Ава?

Тишина действует на нервы. Томас ёрзает на стуле, мнёт пальцы и кусает губу. Сидеть больше нет сил, резко встаёт, чуть не опрокинув стул на пол, и начинает мерить комнату шагами. Злость вновь в нём просыпается и растёт с каждой секундой. Какого хрена вообще они привели его в эту комнату? Почему никто так и не пришёл? Ещё немного и он выломает эту чёртову дверь…

Наконец-то послышался шум, и дверь открылась. Глейдер ожидал увидеть кого угодно и что угодно, но только не… себя?

_— Что мы будем предпринимать, когда правительство узнает об этом?_

_— Боюсь, ещё несколько недель, и от них останется лишь горстка жалкого пепла. К счастью для нас, разумеется. Открыть отсек двадцать четыре._

_Лязг тяжелой двери. Голубоватый яркий свет, бьющий словно со всей поверхности потолка. Множество людей в белых халатах, сидящих за стеклянными столами в компании пробирок и микроскопов. Всё может начаться и закончиться именно в этой лаборатории, если план с предполагаемыми группами А и Б потерпит фиаско. В любом случае, этот вариант просто необходим, тем более столь надежный и верный. Его не смогут принять как растрату средств, нужно лишь дождаться результата. А для этого необходимо терпение._

_Они прошли дальше, углубляясь в лабиринты помещения, в котором располагалось ещё множество отсеков и дверей, но сейчас в центре внимания находилась лишь одна._

_— Там и будет проходить основная часть тренировок?_

_— Да. Сотрудники уже плотно заняты изготовлением составов для инъекций._

_— И на какой срок они рассчитаны?_

_— Все будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока группы основного состава не достигнут цели, — после этого ответа мужчина нахмурился. Будет ли оправдан весь труд, смогут ли они добиться желаемого эффекта от того, кто даже пока не научился воспринимать реальность?  
Словно читая его мысли, женщина продолжила:_

_— За последнее время его рост увеличился в несколько раз. Развитие происходит на максимальной скорости. Никто не мог и предположить, что за такой короткий срок получиться добиться максимума. Через несколько дней начнутся приготовления к начальным стадиям, а спустя несколько лет мы получим идеальный объект, — от этих слов её собеседник поежился._

_— Я всё равно не уверен в этом методе. К чему вся эта скрытность? Почему о нем не знает избранный? Разве у него изначально нет права присутствовать при всём этом?_

_— Не советовала бы я Вам ставить под сомнения решение главы компании. Несколько недель назад даже никто не мог и представить всю мощь и масштаб силы ПОРОКа, а сейчас буквально из ничего мы воссоздали идеальную копию, которой суждено превзойти даже своего донора. Совсем скоро Альберт приступит к выполнению испытаний, точно так же, как и другая группа. Безусловно, мы сделаем все от нас зависящее, чтобы обеспечить успешное завершение первого этапа, но в случае провала нам придется рассчитывать лишь на него._

— Привет, Томас, — сказал он холодно, не проявляя ни единой эмоции, прошёл к столу и уселся на стул.

Томас же в ступоре стоял около стены, думая, что его как-то успели накачать каким-нибудь веществом, поэтому ему мерещится всякое. Он смотрел на свою точную копию, только у этой копии была щетина и длинные волосы. Но они абсолютно одинаковые. Те же глаза, родинки, нос и губы, такое же телосложение и такой же голос. Несколько раз зажмурив глаза, нажав пальцами на глазницы, Томас не перестал видеть его.

— Что за… — громко сглотнув, парень почувствовал, как по телу побежали мурашки, а в комнате мгновенно стало душно и жарко.

— Меня зовут Митч, — наконец-то представился незнакомец, точная копия Томаса. — Присаживайся, — смотрит прямо в глаза парню.

Томасу становится не по себя от голоса этого Митча. Такой… безэмоциональный. Его будто окатили холодной водой, воткнули иголки под кожу. Медленно садится напротив, руки трясутся, судорожно дышит. В голове куча вопросов, но он боится их задать. Он почему-то боится его. Чувствует, будто уменьшился в размере. Митч навевает некий ужас всем своим видом. Смотрит на Томаса также безэмоционально, когда сам Томас смотрит на Митча огромными от удивления и страха глазами.

— Какого чёрта происходит? — тихо спрашивает Томас, осматривая Митча. — Кто ты?

— Я — это ты, только сильнее, — вновь говорит холодно, будто робот.

— Ч-что? — скептично смотрит, громко дыша.

— Твоя генетическая копия, — произносит, склоняет голову чуть вправо.

— Что ты несёшь? — Томас усмехается, уже немного успокоившись. Опять какие-то уловки Порока?

— Не веришь? — смотрит на Томаса, как… чёрт, просто смотрит. Его взгляд такой пустой.

— Ты работаешь на Порок? — задаёт адекватный вопрос, имеющий смысл.

— Да, как и ты раньше, — сразу даёт ответ, не задумываясь. Митч ничего не спрашивает, видимо, ждёт, пока Томас спросит ещё что-нибудь.

— Мы работали… вместе? — неуверенно интересуется, не устанавливая зрительный контакт со своим клоном.

— Нет, — Митч же смотрит Томасу прямо в глаза. Сразу видно, что он чувствует себя спокойно и уверенно.

— И… Что ты хочешь от меня? Что вы сделаете с нами? Зачем Порок создал мою генетическую копию? Почему они не отправили тебя вместе со мной в лабиринт или наоборот просто тебя? — в голове Томаса сгенерировалась множество вопросов, но на большинство из них, он уверен, не получит ответов.

— Пороку нужно, чтобы ты доверился им.

— Я ни за что не доверюсь Пороку. И если будет хоть малейший шанс сбежать отсюда, мы сбежим, даже если придётся переубивать вас здесь всех, — выдал парень, нервно потирая холодные ладони.

— Поверь мне, ты больше не сможешь убежать отсюда, если не согласишься сотрудничать, — отвечает Митч. Звучит очень убедительно, но у Томаса даже на секунду не было мысли рассмотреть вариант со сотрудничеством и доверием.

— И почему же я должен верить тебе? — резко выкидывает, что заставило Митча изменится в лице. Он ухмыльнулся.

— Но ты ведь веришь себе? Доверяешь? — этот вопрос застал Томаса врасплох.

— Ты всего лишь выглядишь, как я. И ничего больше, — в голоса глейдера слышатся нотки злости.

— Да, но Порок всё время изучал тебя. Вас всех. И я знаю, как вы думаете, какие действия будете предпринимать, что вы чувствуете. Томас, ты либо сотрудничаешь, либо больше никогда не сможешь увидеть своих друзей, других вариантов нет, даже не думай об этом, — голос Митча ни на секунду не дрогнул, выговорил всё ровно и, опять же, убедительно. Ни одна его мышца на лице не дёрнулась, он не изменился в лице, даже не моргал, кажется. И от этого становилось жутко.

— Зачем Порок сделал мою генетическую копию? Есть другие… клоны? — проигнорировал слова Митча и задал вопрос, который его интересует. Нахмурил брови, посмотрел Митчу в глаза, но сразу отвёл взгляд. Смотреть ему прямо в глаза — какая-то психологическая пытка.

— Ты думаешь, я расскажу тебе что-то? — издевается. Томасу становится неловко, что хочется провалится сквозь землю. Или ударить Митча по физиономии.

— А ты думаешь, я соглашусь на сотрудничество? — спрашивает таким же тоном, положив руки на стол и чуть ближе наклоняясь к Митчу.

— Ты думаешь, у тебя есть выбор? — тихо отвечает вопросом на вопрос, также наклоняясь вперёд. — В конечном итоге, твои друзья будут сотрудничать с Пороком. Вопрос в том, где же будешь ты, Томас? Я советую тебе согласиться.

— Почему же?

— Вы нужны, чтобы привести Порок к созданию лекарства. Через небольшое количество времени все, у кого нет иммунитета, погибнут. А людей с иммунитетом ничтожно мало, поэтому вы не сможете что-либо исправить, в итоге тоже погибните. И человечество вымрет.

— А почему они не могут использовать тебя, чтобы создать лекарство? — недоверчиво смотрит.

— Я копия, а им нужен оригинал. В мой мозг они внесли достаточно изменений, чтобы я не подходил к этой задаче. Так ты согласен сотрудничать, Томас?

_Посреди небольшой затемненной комнаты стояло длинное узкое кресло на одной ножке. Такую мебель раньше можно было встретить, если вам был назначен прием у стоматолога. Рядом с ним пищали многочисленные приборы, измеряя всевозможные показатели организма. К левой руке тянулась прозрачная тонкая трубка, по которой поступала густая чёрная жидкость._

_— Систолическое давление в пределах нормы. Пульс слегка увеличен, — констатировал грубый мужской голос._

_— Повысить дозу до 150 миллиграмм, — приказала женщина._

_— Я думаю, что не стоит так торопиться, у нас ещё есть достаточно времени, чтобы провести испытания в соответствии с установленным графиком._

_— Повысить дозу, — все так же холодно и решительно сказала Ава._

_— Мы не учли всех рисков. Пульс уже повысился, и нельзя гарантировать, что… — осечка. Под пристальным взглядом он не смог более перечить приказу и вошел в комнату, держа большой шприц в левой руке, а правой прижимая к груди белую папку._

_Медленно опуская поршень до предела, он влил в капельницу двойную дозу препарата. С опаской посмотрев на монитор кардиографа, помощник главного управителя поспешил покинуть комнату под пищание, которое с каждым его шагом становилось все чаще._

_— Вы уверены в этом решении? Второго шанса может и не быть._

_— Не тебе здесь отдавать приказы, Маркус, — сказала Пейдж, не отводя глаз от узкого смотрового зеркала. — Он обязан это перебороть. Другого выхода просто не может быть. Оповестите, когда всё закончится._

_Она ушла в кабинет, оставив своего помощника и несколько лаборантов следить за объектом._

_Пульс 90. Пульс 115. 140.  
Его метало в разные стороны, на лице и руках выступали черные прожилки. Со лба стекал холодный пот, а сердце с каждым ударом все сильнее билось о грудную клетку.  
Истошный вопль рикошетил от стен, заполняя собой всё пространство._

_— Нет! Не надо, прошу! Умоляю, — это можно было расслышать сквозь пелену стонов. На лице мужчины, стоявшем за стеклом, дрогнули мышцы, и он отвернулся, не в силах более наблюдать за процессом трансформации. Только не сейчас. Слишком рано. Слишком сильно._

_— Десять минут и прекращайте. На сегодня парнишке хватит, лучше удвоим время на следующем этапе, — сказал Маркус одному из лаборантов. — К одиннадцати часам жду отчет о его состоянии и полное сканирование. Не советую сообщать об этом Пейдж, если не хотите оказаться снаружи._

Парень не ответил сразу, задумался. Он прекрасно видел, чем занимается Порок. Это ужасно. Может они говорят, что создают лекарство, но… Что если лекарства нет? Что если это всего лишь прикрытие для каких-то личных целей. Ну, предположим, что всё-таки они смогли найти лекарство, то действительно ли они дадут его людям, которые вне Порока, которые всего лишь жертвы ужасной трагедии. И что если это всё бессмысленно? Лабиринт, Порок, попытки создать лекарство… Есть ли шанс у человечества?

Митч терпеливо ждал, пока Томас ответит ему. У Томаса же появилась одна идея.

— Какая тебе выгода работать на Порок? — неожиданно для Митча задаёт вопрос.

— Никакой, — без сомнений отвечает.

— Слушай, ты ведь — это я, так помоги самому себе. Митч, Порок — это не хорошо. Дай нам шанс сбежать отсюда, — тихо и как-то жалобно просит.

— А какая мне выгода помогать вам? — вновь издевательски спрашивает.

— Но… — Томас нахмурился, а его сердцебиение участилось. Громко сглатывает, кусает губу. — Уйдёшь с нами. Митч, прошу… Тебе незачем здесь оставаться, а там…

— Ты думаешь, меня здесь столько лет гладили по головке и кормили с ложечки? Думаешь, надо мной они не проводили никаких экспериментов? Они меня запрограммировали, я их игрушка, инструмент для выполнения целей, машина для убийств, но никак не важный член их супер команды, так что я ничем не могу тебе помочь, Томас. У меня есть цель, которую я выполню, даже не подумав сделать как-то иначе, — произнёс ледяным тоном, что у Томаса поползли мурашки. И ему даже стало страшно.

_Удар. Ещё один. Теперь он окружен. Их слишком много. Кулаки сжаты настолько сильно, что ногти до крови впиваются в кожу._

_Бежать некуда._

_Сражайся или умри._

_Гнев вскипал в жилах, прожигая изнутри путь наружу, стараясь вырваться из заточения и поглотить в своей удушающей волне окружающих. Им управлял вбитый под корку алгоритм, которому тот следовал автоматически. Он знал, куда бить, чтобы противник не смог больше встать, знал, куда ударить, чтобы обездвижить или молниеносно лишить жизни. Движения были четкими и выверенными до миллиметра, словно черная мамба наносит свои разящие удары._

_Сражайся или умри._

_Эти слова раздавались в его подсознании и не позволяли поступить иначе. Оставалось лишь бороться, делать то, для чего он предназначен. Сдаться для него означало нечто более ужасающее, чем потерять всё. Бесконечные тренировки превратили его в идеальное оружие, которое не дает осечек, стреляет точно и без промаха._

_— Должен вам признаться, результат меня приятно удивил._

_— Он превзошел все наши ожидания. Никто и подумать не мог, что успех будет столь колоссальным. Надеюсь, эта демонстрация окончательно убедила Вас в успехе данного опыта, — женщина говорила, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, на котором было изображено помещение. Пол покрывало около девяти тел. Некоторым повезло больше, и они еще могли дышать, а оставшиеся больше никогда не смогут вдохнуть. Из динамика раздался приглушенный голос Авы Пейдж:_

_— Очень хорошо, Митч. Теперь можешь провести остаток дня у себя. На сегодня я отменю оставшиеся тренировки, ты славно потрудился._

_Парень вошел в одну из многочисленных серых комнат и тяжелая дверь автоматически за ним захлопнулась и издала небольшой писк. Теперь он сможет выйти лишь завтра утром. У комнаты была строгая скромная обстановка: металлическая кровать с жестким матрасом и тонкое синтетическое одеяло, прозрачный стол с лампой и невысокой табуреткой, а в углу стояла небольшая тумбочка, предназначенная для личных вещей. Обычно в ней хранилось лишь несколько эластичных бинтов для перевязки и пара чистых полотенец. Митч опустился на кровать и глубоко вздохнул. Вытянувшись во весь рост, он лежал, словно солдат по команде <смирно>. Люминесцентная лампа посреди потолка никогда не была выключена и заполняла комнаты своим дребезжащим свечением. Через узкую вентиляционную решетку поступал сухой теплый воздух, обеспечивая подземное убежище кислородом. Митч не мог видеть сны, но лишь в это время он мог спастись от внешнего мира, уйдя в кромешную темноту. Сейчас он может отдохнуть, ему позволили это сделать._

Сотрудничать с Пороком было нельзя, а сбежать будет намного проблематичней. И что же ему делать?

— Я не буду сотрудничать с Пороком, — с расстановкой произносит, хмуро посмотрев на своего клона.

Митч молчит, смотря в глаза Томасу. Он давит на парня психологически, молчание разъедает его тело. Томас отводит взгляд, не выдержав, Митч всё ещё смотрит. Копия дышит ровно, его тело расслабленно, оригинал шумно вдыхает и выдыхает, он весь напряжён. Томас стрельнул взглядом на лицо Митча, тот не проявляет никакой эмоции. Он не моргает, за весь их разговор он всего лишь ухмыльнулся. Этот парень эмоционально закрыт, недосягаем. Словно не человек. Словно робот. 

Всё ещё сидят, молчат. Томасу не по себе, становится плохо. В комнате душно, хочется пить. Митч пугает его своим бездействием и взглядом. Глейдер успел осмотреть всю комнату, каждый сантиметр, успел всё обдумать, но так и ни к чему не пришёл. Теперь внимание Томаса приковано к Митчу. Его руки лежат на столе, и Томас заметил шрамы на одной из рук, чуть на шее и на лице, совсем незаметные. Парень уже не смущаясь и в открытую изучал Митча, будто он какой-то экспонат, а тот просто сидел, будто ждал чего-то. И он не мог что-то предпринять или уйти, потому что ему сказали быть здесь. Чего он ждёт?

_По всем коридором разносился оглушающий рев сирены, на стенах мигали красные лампы, указывающие на высокий уровень опасности._

_— Немедленно сообщите, какого черта происходит! — закричала Пейдж, врываясь в диспетчерскую._

_— Похоже, у нас несанкционированное возгорание в отсеке C. Не могу определить точнее, кто-то отключил там все камеры. Группа спасателей уже почти на месте._

_Лицо женщины искривила гримаса ужаса, и она тут же удалилась, направляясь к источнику пожара. Вбежав по лестнице на четвертый уровень, она ожидала увидеть вдали охваченный пламенем коридор, но звук все еще воющей сирены разбавляли гулкие тяжелые удары. Дверь в комнату Митча была заблокирована из-за механического повреждения электронного замка, а чтобы пробить несколько сантиметров металла, нужно время. Она подбежала к комнате и на ее глазах рухнул весь многолетний трудоемкий план эксперимента. Комната Митча была вся охвачена пламенем._

_— Сообщите результаты, когда закончите с этим. Я буду в своем кабинете._

_Ее ярости не было предела. На полу валялись множество книг, скинутых в порыве с полок, на стене растекалось мокрое пятно от разбитого графина с водой, а тысячи осколков разлетелись по комнате. Ава Пейдж сидела за своим столом обхватив голову руками. Она не представляла, что может произойти дальше. Ее идеальная выдержка дала трещину._

_— Мэм, вы должны это видеть, — к ней без предупреждения ворвался один из команды спасателей, и если бы Пейдж не была в таком состоянии, то могла бы моментально запустить ему пулю в лоб за то, что они не смогли уследить за безопасностью в отсеке. Вместо этого она лишь молча последовала за ним, пока они не оказались в одной из лабораторий._

_— Его нашли буквально только что, и, похоже, это он устроил пожар._

_На полу, прислонившись к стене, сидел мужчина. Его белоснежный халат был залит кровью. В правой руке был зажат скальпель, а на стеклянной стене белым маркером было написано послание:_

**Я не мог смотреть, как вы выращиваете монстра.**  
Монстра, способного погубить всех нас.  
P.S. Гореть вам всем в аду 

_— Это один из докторов, который был ответственен за второй этап испытаний. Маркус Тод. Пожар был необычным. Какой-то особый самовоспламеняющийся состав распылили через вентиляцию. Мы убили кучу времени, чтобы потушить огонь._

_— Уберите здесь всё немедленно. А блок C очистить от посторонних._

_— И еще кое-что. Кажется, Его удалось спасти. Сейчас он на последнем уровне. Никто не хотел давать вам ложную надежду раньше времени, но я считаю своим долгом сообщить об этом. Больше половины его тела было повреждено огнем. На восстановление уйдет не так много времени, но последствия были фатальны._

— Очень жаль, Томас, — неожиданно подал голос Митч, отчего Томас дёрнулся и ударился об стол. — Твоё время вышло, — Митч медленно вставал со стула. В его голове крутилось лишь одно слово. Ликвидировать.

— Что? — глаза Томаса расширились от страха, он хотел встать, но ему не позволили. — Что ты...

_— Он теперь для нас бесполезен! Просто кукла, идентичная копия, не представляющая ценности! Это всё из-за твоего завышенного эгоизма и желания контролировать даже то, что по природе своей в контроле не нуждается!_

_— Закрой свой поганый рот, Колин. Я и без тебя знаю, что ядовитый огонь изменил его. Но это не значит, что теперь его можно выкинуть на помойку. Я проделала всё это не для того, чтобы всё полетело крахом из-за одного жалкого слизняка. Прошло уже больше месяца, и ты понятия не имеешь, какие изменения он претерпел._

_— Да плевать, что с ним стало. Он больше не сможет выполнить своего прямого предназначения!_

_Пейдж встала и одарила мужчину пронзительным взглядом._

_— Он стал намного сильнее, чем можно представить. Пожар изменил не только его генетику, но повлиял и на разум. Теперь его стало контролировать намного легче, и я знаю, как это может сыграть нам на руку. Нужно лишь дождаться момента. Томас уже близко._

***

— О чём вы говорили? Он что-то сделал с тобой? — Ньют задал кучу вопросов своему другу. Тереза засыпала его "с тобой всё в порядке?", а Минхо чертыхался, повторяя вопросы Ньюта.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — Томас устало потёр глаза. 

— Может ты, блин, уже расскажешь, что там было? — терпение Минхо было на исходе.

— Меня расспрашивали и... Они рассказали о своём плане, — медленно начал Томас.

— О каком плане? — в унисон спросила троица.

— О том, как они хотят спасти человечество. Знаете, нам... Нам нужно им помочь, иначе... 

— Чего? Тебя там чем-то накачали, да? — Ньют разозлился, не ожидал такого от друга. Он положил свою руку ему на плечо, посмотрел в глаза. — Томас, что там произошло?

— Ничего. Мы просто разговаривали. 

— И они забили твою голову своим этим "Порок — это хорошо"? — Минхо был недоволен точно также, как и другой глейдер. Тереза тихо наблюдала за всем этим, о чём-то раздумывая.

— Я всё обдумал и решил, что кроме Порока у нас ничего нет. И это наш единственный шанс. Они могут помочь. Они могут спасти всех нас, — Томас говорил очень убедительно, что заставило Ньюта и Минхо задуматься. 

— Ну ты даёшь, конечно, — немного зло ухмыльнулся азиат, плюхнувшись на жёсткую поверхность. Все остальные поступили также, усталость никак не могла спасть с них. Лишь Томас остался стоять.

Послышался знакомый визг двери и шум. Томас окинул троицу взглядом и вышел, услышав за спиной "эй, какого?", "ты куда?" и терезино "Томас!". Мистер Дженсон, потеряв где-то свою ухмылочку, смотрел на парня. Его взгляд изменился, в нём читался... страх?

— Отличная работа, Митч, — произнёс он, сглотнув. Лучше не шутить с этим парнем, Дженсон прекрасно помнил, что случилось с теми, кто как-то разозлил объект. Он не хотел, чтобы с ним случилось тоже самое. — С Томасом ты, правда, перестарался.

— Не я, а вы, — голос Митча действовал на всех одинаково, внушал страх, пронизывал холодом. 

— Да, да. Нам нужно было ввести более точные данные, — согласился мужчина, кивая головой. — Что ж, тебя ждёт Ава. Она сообщит дальнейшую инструкцию.

— Куда вы дели его тело? — Митч заглянул Дженсону в глаза, тот немного отошёл назад.

— Мне сказали не разглашать информацию. Это не твоё дело, — быстро произнёс и поспешно удалился, оставив Митча одного в коридоре.


End file.
